20 hours
by Miss Kittie-Kat
Summary: ON HIATUS! heehee. Sasuke is a prostitute and Naruto in a billionare. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Here you go sami chapter one of the promised fic. It is Naru Sasu and may :winkwink: have a lemon sometime in the future.

_**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.**_

* * *

Normally I wouldn't get into this sort of thing. I'm not interested in buying sex. I'm no pervert and I do have morals and that is exactly why I did this.

I own a multi-billion dollar company. I have three houses and five different cars, not to mention my two motorcycles. I am the most eligible bachelor in the country. I have woman and men throwing themselves at me. Mine is the face you see as you're driving down the high-way. Guess what. I don't care about any of that.

I am an orphan. I grew up in a town where everyone hated me. I was the class clown and a major slacker. The only person that believed I could ever amount to anything is the man who raised me. But enough about that and on with the story.

* * *

Blue eyes open slowly and the tan hand reaches for the clock.

"OH NO!! I SLEPT IN AGAIN!!" And that was how Naruto's day started.

After he was up and dressed he sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door.

A moment later he was back inside and grabbing his car keys.

* * *

Light filtered in through the dirty window. Pale hands grabbed the pillow and covered his head.

He hadn't always hated mornings. In fact at one point in his life he'd thought that mornings were the best time of the day, but his pain pills wore off a few hours later.

He realized he was on a bed and that thought brought both comfort and disgust. It was comforting to know he had enough money that wouldn't be sleeping in a box for the next week but he was disgusted with the way he had 'earned' it.

The only thing that he ever had going for him were his good looks. Sure he 'used' to be a genius but he was shoved aside in his prime when something better was found. Now he used his body.

Men and women alike bought his time and in return he was whatever they wanted him to be. He had quite a few instances in which he was wearing animal ears and collars.

If you haven't figured it out yet. Sasuke is a prostitute. End of that discussion.

On this particular morning Sasuke decided to do something good for someone else for some strange unknown reason **_-cough-because the author says so-cough_-**. This didn't happen very often since he was a self-centered emo-bitch, so as he was leaving the room he had been in and walked out of the cheap motel he was suddenly attacked.

He reached up and pulled a flier off his face. It was advertising some sort of a charity event that supposedly the biggest charity in the country. The money benefited homeless children and orphans.

Sasuke thought about it a moment and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. As Sasuke is an orphan this charity project really hit him hard. He got an idea and went to see the chairman of the 'cp' as Sasuke has now decided to refer to it.

* * *

"I don't approve of what you're auctioning, sir, but I cannot say no. You do understand that this is to be broadcast on live television and no self respecting person is likely to bid for you?" the chairman was a short, round man and he looked sort of like a toad.

"I understand sir and thank you for your time."

The day had just begun and already it was weird.

* * *

"H-h-hello sir. There is someone in your office and he says it is important."

Hinata was looking down again and twiddling her fingers.

"Thank you, Hinata. What have I told you about calling me sir and looking down when I'm around?"

"I am supposed to call you Naruto-sama and I am to look at you as an equal and not a superior."

"That's right now get back to work." Naruto walked into his office and closed the door.

In the middle of the room there were two men. One was tall and lean with his long brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail at the base of his head and the other looked, well, he looked like a toad.

"Mr.Uzumaki, I am the chairman of the 'We Matter Too. Children In Need' charity. I understand you would like to donate to the cause."

Covering his mouth in an attempt to not laugh at the toad-man, Naruto nodded his head.

"Well you are a busy man and you have much work to do so I will make this short. We will offer you a sneak-peak at all the things that we are auctioning, provided you come to the event." He held out his hand and the other man who had, as Naruto had discovered, light lavender eyes handed him a large manila envelope.

"Thank you, Neji. As you can see I have a list of everything to be auctioned off right here." He set the envelope on the desk and turned to Neji and nodded.

"Thank you for your valuable time and you rest assured I will be at the event." The toad-man and 'Neji' left.

Naruto sighed and flopped into his chair. His eyes wandered to the packet and he lifted it curiously. As he was pulling the papers out he dropped one and he bent down to get it.

His eyes widened and he knew instantly what he wanted. He put all the other papers back into the envelope without a second glance and placed the one sheet on his desk.

"Mr. I-I-I mean Naruto-sama, it is time for your board meeting." The intercom crackled.

He looked down at his watch.

"Oh Shit!"

Naruto was gone in a blur leaving nothing but a trail of dust. On his desk lay a single paper with a picture of a dark haired man and the words '20 hours'.

* * *

**_Yeah if you can't tell I edited it...hahaha happy days days are here again and this time with dividers X3 yeah Review!!please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_tee hee hee. lookie everyone an update and it hasn't even been a week. Ok just to let everyone know: No I have not given up on "You Want To Use My Shower Because...?" I have just hit severe writers block with that story and am currently working on chapter 5; I will update my other fic this week (hopefully) but I may not be able to update anything for a couple weeks after that. Until after January 8 there will not be any other updates most likely so don't be afraid I'm not gonna die, I just won't be able to get to a computer. Wow this is a really long AN. gosh..._**

****

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.**

* * *

A hush fell over the room as a spotlight suddenly shone on a pedestal on the stage. A toad- like man and a taller not-toad-like man walked to the center of the stage and stood behind it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? My name is William Toddman and I am the chairman of the 'We Matter Too. Children In Need' charity and overseer of this event. It is with much pleasure that I introduce to you my assistant, Neji Hyuga. He will begin the auction."

Neji nodded and stepped up to the mike.

"Hello and good evening. I am Neji Hyuga and I will start the biddings."

* * *

He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers on the card. It rand three times before a bored female voice answered. There was the unmistakable sound of a popping bubble-gum bubble.

"William Toddman's office, this is Ino speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Miss Ino, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am trying to get a hold of Mr. Toddman."

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breathe and a small squeal.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'll transfer you right through but first I have a question."

Naruto sighed, exasperated.

"Okay Miss Ino. What is your question?"

"Are you really seven inches?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment in which Naruto had put the phone on mute and began hitting himself in the head with it.

"Miss Ino, you said you had A question and A means one. You already asked your question so, if you would, please transfer my call through. It is rather important that I speak to Mr. Toddman."

There was a pause and Ino's voice came back on.

"I'll transfer you through now. Please hold and have a nice day."

He listened to horrible elevator-type hold music until there was a click from the other end.

* * *

He took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers. He didn't smoke often, it was too expensive, but tonight he felt he needed it.

He leaned his head against the wall and blew out a smoke ring. A side door banged open and an angry voice shouted at him.

"No smoking in the building and are you even supposed to be back here?!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly as he snuffed his fag on the wall behind him. He stood up straight and walked towards the man, shaking his hips a little for effect. He stood right next to him as he blew into his ear.

"I'm for sale sweetie and somebody out there is buying twenty hours of my time. Unfortunately for you, you're not rich or lucky enough to afford this ass so I'll give you a little taste of something you can never have. Of course at a price." And he suddenly captured the man's lips with his own and quickly pulled out the guy's wallet.

"If you're ever on South St. look me up." And he walked away.

* * *

The man behind the desk fidgeted while looking at the man across from him. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you say you want to buy all twenty of the hours with Sasuke Uchiha up for auction?"

"Mr. Toddman, you seem like a reasonable man so how about five hundred thousand dollars…upfront."

Toddman pinched his arm and yelped in pain. So this obviously wasn't a dream but he couldn't figure out why Naruto Uzumaki seemed so determined to have this one particular 'item'. He scratched his chin before coming up with an idea.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you can't think I would sell this to you for so little. I mean, his time is certainly worth more than that. I'm sure I could get a better offer from someone in the other room."

Naruto looked determined and pulled out a check book.

"One million dollars and not a penny more and you are going to bring him to my estate yourself. Don't tell him who bought his time; I would prefer it be a surprise."

Toddman nodded his head.

"Sold to the man with the blonde hair and big checkbook."

* * *

He pulled out all the cash and tossed the wallet on the front counter with a note that said 'found'. He counted out exactly one hundred dollars.

Walking into the supermarket he dropped fifty dollars into the Salvation Army can and put the rest in his pocket. He grabbed a cart and headed for his favorite bargain foods.

Oh what he wouldn't give for a box of strawberry pocky but, alas, that wasn't exactly cheap and he needed this money to go as far as it could. As the cashier rang up his purchases she smiled at him in a way that was supposed to be seductive but instead reminded him a pig baring its teeth.

"I'm Sakura. What's your name?" he looked at her with disgust.

"My name is of little importance, but what is important is what I can give and do. A common slut like you wouldn't be able to handle my abilities so just give me my receipt and let me get on with my day." He said the last part rather coldly.

He grabbed the two bags and walked away leaving a bubblegum-pink haired girl staring blankly where the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life had been standing moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim... and I'm saddened by it TT-TT

-:-

Now without further ado, I present to you 20 Hours chapter 3.

* * *

He was striding back and forth quickly through office. Four steps to the right, four to the left, four right, four left, his assistant and father-figure looked on worriedly, afraid that by the time he was done he will have worn a hole through the floor three feet deep.

"Naruto I understand that you're nervous but if you don't stop pacing I'm going to be sick."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just that I bought him. I bought twenty hours of SEX! For charity no less!" He shook his head staring at the floor. "I mean, I thought I'd moved on but here I am doing something stupid and impulsive that I know I'll regret again. You told me that was just a phase!"

Iruka smiled sympathetically. He knew what he was going through; hell he'd practically raised Naruto.

"Oh well, no going back now, I've already paid and set everything up with the chairman... Toad-something-or-other wasn't it?"

Iruka chuckled. "Toddman, his name is Toddman."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that, believe it!" (I couldn't help it XD really I couldn't... it had to be done)

The phone on the desk rang but Naruto ignored it. Heaving a great sigh Iruka crossed the room and answered it on the third ring.

"Uzumaki residence, how may I help you? Mhm...mmhm... he's right here, sir, I'll put him on." Iruka handed the phone to Naruto and mouthed out the name Toddman. Naruto smiled thanks and grabbed the receiver putting it to his ear.

"Hello Toddman... I'm doing well, thank you. And you?...Mmhm... I see... Yes, and just remember he is not to know who it is that bought his time... Yes I would like him here at noon tomorrow and not a minute later... Yes you just give him the letter I have written for him and send him in... Yes... Thank you, Mr.Toddman. Have a nice day." he put the phone down and turned to Iruka and smiled half-heartedly.

"Everything's all set. He'll be here at noon tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go take a much needed bath and a nice long nap." The brown haired man smiled and nodded.

"Well in that case, I will see you in a few days. I must be going now, the daycare needs me." Iruka let himself out the front door and turned back to look at the house.

"Oh Naruto, I hope this turns out well. I don't think I could take seeing you get hurt again." He whispered to himself before walking away.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the mirror in disgust. This last John hadn't been one of his better fucks; he'd had some sick… fetishes. He pressed the cold, damp paper towel harder onto his bleeding wrist. His ass was screaming and his head hurt like hell.

"This is the last S&M (1) client I ever accept." He said, utter disdain dripping of his words like crystal daggers. He hissed in pain as he pulled the leather dog collar from his neck and prodded the fresh bruise on his cheek.

"Definitely the last."

He pulled on a clean shirt from his bag, careful of the cuts and lash marks on his chest and back. He walked out of the bathroom and paid for his bag of chips and lemon-lime(2) soda at the counter.

Gas stations are a good thing, a really good thing.

* * *

1) S&M servant and master ... heeheehee

2) hint hint wink wink (SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS) do ya get the picture now?

OMG I finished chapter 3! I even updated a day earlier than I'd planned to X3 You should all be so proud of your Kittie for she is a good girl... ok not really but noone needs to know that. Sorry for the shortness and the suckiness and the filler-ish-ness of this chapter but I swear it really isn't! This chapter is actually very important to the story (nods head up and down).


End file.
